


Impact Junkie - Traduction

by MarianWeiss3luna



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men : First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Car Accidents, Charles hates himself, Cherik - Freeform, Erik Has Feelings, Erik is a Sweetheart, F/M, Graphic Description, Hospitalization, Hospitals, M/M, Mutants, Protective Erik, Self-Destruction, Self-Discovery, Self-Harm
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 02:00:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11244000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarianWeiss3luna/pseuds/MarianWeiss3luna
Summary: Charles a une fâcheuse tendance à aller au-devant de véhicules en mouvement. Erik veut lui montrer qu'il est meilleur que ses cicatrices.





	Impact Junkie - Traduction

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Impact Junkie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6769738) by [Harleydoll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harleydoll/pseuds/Harleydoll). 



> Note générale de l'auteur : OK. Alors. J'ai débattu à propos de poster cette histoire pendant loooooongtemps. Genre, au moins trois ans. J'ai écrit ça comme une manière d'analyser certains de mes propres troubles mentaux, et pendant longtemps je ne voulais pas le partager. Mais les choses se sont améliorées maintenant, pour moi et pour Charles. Donc voici mon histoire, littéralement et figurativement.
> 
> Note de la traductrice : J'ai obtenu de Harleydoll l'autorisation de traduire cette fanfiction il y a maintenant presque un an. Mais je suis lente, que voulez vous, terriblement lente. Pas dans mon travail en lui-même mais pour m'y mettre. Quoi qu'il en soit voici maintenant pour vous le premier chapitre de cette fic, que j'ai personnellement trouvé extraordinaire.  
> Ah oui, aussi, je préfère vous avertir : je ne suis pas bilingue, je n'ai pas de bêta reader, et c'est ma première traduction, donc s'il vous plait, soyez indulgents. Bonne lecture !
> 
> Note de l'auteur (pour ce chapitre) : J'ai fait une playlist Spotify pour cette fiction ici : https://play.spotify.com/user/marymordrake/playlist/5Q179LLg04ihXXOzQJgohP. Je mentionnerai des musiques en provenant au début de chaque chapitre. Piste suggérée pour ce chapitre : 'Move you' de Anya Marina.

"Est-ce qu’on peut en finir ? Je suis en train de rater Days of Our Lives."

"Je ne t'avais jamais pensé fan de Soap opéra, Charles" Le Dr Emma Frost décroise ses jambes et souris sans humour à son patient. Charles Xavier avait honoré son bureau de tellement d'os brisés qu'elle n'était même pas certaine qu'il l'ait jamais quitté. Elle se rappelait encore avec une clarté troublante de leur première session de psychothérapie, après le DUI* qui avait pris la vie de son père et laissé sa mère noyer sa culpabilité dans un cocktail de vodka et de médicaments. Depuis, Charles s'était fait sa réputation à l’Hôpital de Westchester Nord en tant que leur résident 'Impact Junkie', obsédé par le fait de se jeter sous des voitures, des mini-vans, des motos, et, nom de dieu, il était même parvenu à se faire percuter par une ambulance qu'il avait appelé pour lui-même, deux ans auparavant.

"Vous savez, il n'y a que quatre chaînes ici," est en train de répondre Charles. "En plus, Stefano a été assassiné. Encore."

Emma secoue la tête et se concentre sur le présent ; sur ce cinglé de 24 ans qui avait abandonné une bourse d'étude à Oxford pour ce qui s'élevait finalement à une résidence quasi-permanente dans cet hôpital. Peut-être qu'ils devraient commencer à lui faire payer un loyer.

"Comment tu te sens, aujourd'hui?" demande-t-elle, ignorant son soupir d'impatience.

"Eh bien," dit-il, soulevant un bras extrêmement contusionné pour balayer quelques boucles de cheveux châtains qui lui tombaient devant les yeux _"_ Je suis bloqué dans l’enfer qu’est ce vieux fauteuil roulant, avec deux jambes et un poignet cassés, deux côtes fêlées, et le docteur pense toujours que je pourrais avoir une commotion. Ah oui, et je dois vous écouter me demander ça pour la millième fois. Comment pensez-vous que me me sente?"

"Mon dieu, mais c'est qu'on est d'humeur narquoise, ce matin." Emma fronce les sourcils. "Écoute, je sais que tu n'as pas envie d'être ici. Mais les faits sont là, cette addiction que tu as est en train d'empirer, et il faut que tu règles ça avant que je ne me retrouve à écrire ton éloge funèbre plutôt que ton ordonnance."

Charles se déplace légèrement dans la chaise roulante, tirant de la roue un craquement de mauvais augure. "Tout d'abord, et bien que je sois certain que la vôtre serait très belle, Raven sera probablement celle qui écrira mon éloge funèbre. Mais si vous y tenez à ce point, je ferais en sorte que vous soyez sure de recevoir une invitation à mes funérailles."

"Charles, ce n'est pas le sujet."

"Ensuite," continue Charles, ignorant son interruption, "Je ne suis pas suicidaire. Je sais ce qui peux me tuer et je l'évite soigneusement. Et, avant que vous ne disiez à voix haute ce que vous êtes clairement en train de penser, des os brisés ne sont pas létaux. J'ai onze ans de factures d'hôpital et de rapports médicaux pour le prouver."

"Et tu reviens à chaque fois avec de plus en plus de blessures," réplique Emma. "La première fois que tu es entré ici après l'accident tu avais deux doigts brisés et les docteurs ont pensé que ce n'était rien. Maintenant, tu es ici, plus de dix ans plus tard, avec trois membres cassés - et à propos, non, tu n'as pas de commotion. Je t'ai fais un scanner quand Azazel t'as fait rouler ici. Je répète, rouler, pas marcher. De quelle façon est-ce que tu vas pimenter ton jeu la prochaine fois, Charles? Jusqu'où est-ce que tu vas aller pour ton prochain accident ?"

Charles reste silencieux, tripotant les fibres éparses du plâtre de son bras comme s'il avait oublié le regard noir d'Emma sur lui, mais Emma n'en a pas finis avec lui. Onze ans, onze ans qu'elle s'occupe de lui, allant et venant hors de son bureau, arborant os brisés et points de sutures de 6 centimètres comme si c'était totalement normal, et elle serait damnée si elle restait assise là à ne rien faire, et le laissait poursuivre cette routine idiote "vivre vite, mourir jeune".

"Je ne peux pas simplement rester assise ici et te donner des pilules et des conseils types dans le vague espoir qu'un jour, peut être, tu arrêtes de te détruire toi-même," continue Emma. "J'ai essayé les prescriptions, la psychologie du deuil, la rationalisation, les cris, merde, j'ai même essayé le désintérêt flagrant dans le vain espoir que ce soit seulement une question d'attention. Mais très franchement, je ne sais tout simplement plus quoi faire avec toi."

Charles lâche la ficelle sur laquelle il était en train de tirer et lève lentement ses yeux pour rencontrer ceux d'Emma. "Alors je pense, Doctor Frost, que nos séances arrivent à leur terme." Sa voix est à peine plus qu'un murmure. "Parce qu'à l'évidence, il n'y a rien de plus que vous puissiez faire pour moi."

Charles se fait rouler en arrière, utilisant son bon bras, et, avec beaucoup de difficultés, parvient à parcourir la courte distance le séparant de la porte. Quand il jette un dernier regard en arrière, il a presque l'air d'avoir des remords, puis il manœuvre prudemment à travers la porte et dans le corridor chaulé de l’hôpital. Emma prend une profonde respiration et jette un coup d’œil au dossier ouvert sur son bureau. XAVIER CHARLES FRANCIS est imprimé sur le haut en caractères larges et gras, juste à coté de la vieille photo d'identité d'un garçon de 13 ans morose, ses cheveux bruns habituellement indisciplinés dissimulés par le bandage enroulé plusieurs fois autour de sa tête. Elle a toujours eu l'intention de trouver une autre photo, plus récente, pour son dossier, mais elle suppose que son nouveau thérapeute pourra s'en occuper. Emma ferme le dossier d'un claquement et le met sous son bras tandis qu'elle quitte son bureau, verrouillant la porte derrière elle.

~

Emma débarque dans le bureau du Dr Sebastian Shaw, directeur du département médical de psychologie, et jette le dossier de Charles sur son bureau.

"C’est terminé," annonce-t-elle, s'asseyant comme à son habitude sur le canapé Balmoral en cuir adjacent à la chaise pivotante Gainsborough de Shaw. Elle n'a pas encore exactement compris comment il avait été capable d'importer des meubles si cher, mais elle a appris il y a longtemps qu'il est mieux de ne pas poser de question à propos de ce que Shaw fait réellement dans cet hôpital.

"Tu dis ça à chaque fois qu'il est admis," sourit Shaw d'un air suffisant.

"Je le pense vraiment cette fois. Quelqu'un d'autre pourra s'en occuper. J'en ai fini de baby-sitter M. "Je ne suis pas suicidaire, j'aime juste me jeter sous les roues de véhicules à grande vitesse".

Shaw fait glisser le dossier jusqu’à lui et en feuillette les premières pages avec désinvolture. « Eh bien, si tu es absolument certaine, je réassignerai le cas de Charles Xavier cet après midi. »

Emma hausse seulement les épaules et replace une mèche de cheveux blond égarée derrière son oreille, faisant de son mieux pour paraître indifférente. « Bien. »

« Et, » ajoute Shaw, « J’enverrai Azazel porter le dossier Summers dans ton bureau pour une lecture attentive. »

« Les enfants Summers ? » Emma le regarde, bouche bée. « Le blond est littéralement une bombe en marche. Mon bureau est loin d'être l'environnement idéal pour ces deux-là. »

« Exactement, » réplique Shaw. « C'est pourquoi tu sera transférée dans l'aile est pour la durée de leur séances. »

« Fantastique. » Emma lève les mains au ciel. « Eh bien, je suppose que si j'ai à choisir, passer une paire d'heures dans le labo de McCoy deux fois par semaine est le moindre des deux maux. »

Shaw la scrute du regard. « Tu es vraiment sérieuse cette fois, n'est ce pas ? »

Emma soupire. « Oui, Sebastian, je suis vraiment sérieuse. Il y a une durée limitée pendant laquelle tu peux regarder quelqu’un se détruire avant que ça ne devienne absolument insupportable. »

« Oh je ne sais pas, » réponds Shaw, l’air pensif. « Je trouve son cas fascinant. »

« Dans ce cas, peut être que tu devrais t'en occuper. »

« Je le prendrai. »

Emma lève les yeux, surprise. Un autre médecin se tient debout dans l’embrasure de la porte, plus grand que Shaw de quelques centimètres et portant un pull à col roulé sous la blouse de laboratoire blanche de son service. Tout chez lui n’est qu’angles tranchants, implacables – la ligne de ses pommettes, sa taille mince, presque impossiblement effilée ; même la façon dont ses cheveux brun-roux sont lissés contre son crâne projette une dureté qu’Emma n’a jamais vu chez personne d’autre que Shaw lui-même. Elle est surprise que sa télépathie n’ai pas remarqué sa présence plus tôt, mais pour être honnête, Charles avait occupé la plupart de ses pensées dernièrement.

Shaw laisse simplement entrevoir son fameux sourire perfide et salue l’étranger d’un signe de tête. « Emma, je te présente le Dr. Erik Lehnsherr, notre plus récent psychologue clinicien. »

« Enchantée, » répond sèchement Emma, en lui tendant sa main. Elle scanne brièvement son esprit pendant qu’il la serre, survolant distraitement les souvenirs de NYU*, ses parents décédés, et, plus important, découvrant sa mutation.

« Il a également une mutation assez fascinante, » continue Shaw, observant leur bref échange.

« Je sais, » dit Emma. « Tu manipule le métal. Et tu n’apprécie pas qu’on parle de toi comme si tu n’étais pas là. »

Erik hausse un sourcil. « Dans ce cas, tu sauras aussi rester hors de ma tête. »

Emma le gratifie d’un sourire en coin. « Quel intérêt avez-vous pour mon patient, Dr. Lensherr ? »

« De ce que j’ai cru en comprendre, ce n’est plus ton patient, » répond Erik. « Mais, pour répondre à ta question, j’étais à la recherche d’une manière de concilier ma précédente expérience en kinésithérapie avec cette nouvelle position et, de ce que j’ai entendu de ce Charles Xavier, c’est l’opportunité parfaite. »

Emma doit bien l’admettre, elle est impressionnée. De ce qu’elle en a vu dans son esprit, son attirance pour les personnalités extrêmes et sa forte éthique de travail pourraient être juste ce dont Charles aurait besoin.

« Tu as amassé pas mal de compétences pour quelqu’un d’à peine trente ans, » dit-elle. « Mais pas tant dans le domaine de la psychologie clinique, cela dit. »

« Je suis encore nouveau dans la profession. Et je t’ai dit de rester hors de ma tête. »

Shaw rit et lève une main. « Aussi amusant que ça puisse être d’observer votre petite joute verbale, j’ai un rendez vous à effectuer, et vous, Dr. Lehnsherr, avez onze ans de nombreux rapports médicaux à rattraper. »

Erik s’avance pour récupérer le dossier et hoche légèrement la tête en réponse. « Merci, Monsieur. Dr Frost, j’ai été… ravi de vous rencontrer. » Il glisse le dossier sous son bras et quitte la pièce, laissant Shaw, Emma, et Janos seuls autour de la table.

« Quoi, tu vas simplement lui céder Charles ? » bredouille Emma.

« Quel est le problème, Emma ? » lui demande Shaw d’un ton insupportablement mielleux. « Tu regrettes déjà ta décision ? »

« Non, bien sûr que non. » Emma tente de regagner son calme, douloureusement consciente du regard de Shaw sur elle. « C’est juste un peu… soudain, c’est tout. »

« Je ne voudrais pas que tu changes encore d’avis. » réplique aisément Shaw. « De plus, la prochaine session de kinésithérapie de notre patient préféré aura lieu demain après midi. Je ne vois pas de raisons d’empêcher Erik de prendre en charge son traitement immédiatement. »

« Qu'en est il de Logan ? »

« Tu n’as pas entendu ? Sa rudesse avec Charles lundi lui a valu trois heures en salle de pédiatrie, convaincu d’être une fillette de 6 ans, » glousse Shaw. « Quoique le gamin ait plutôt apprécié, Logan a depuis lors renoncé aux patients télépathes. »

« Il semble qu’il ait été particulièrement difficile cette semaine. » Emma tapote sa lèvre inférieure d’un ongle manucuré. « Il est habituellement si conciliant. »

« Oui, eh bien, ce n’est plus ton problème, » dit joyeusement Shaw. « Maintenant, si tu veux bien m’excuser, j’ai un rendez-vous. »

Emma se lève et lisse les plis de son pantalon blanc griffé, évitant le regard de Shaw tandis qu’elle quitte le bureau. Elle ne lui fera pas le plaisir de laisser paraitre son mécontentement d’avoir été congédiée si brusquement, pas plus que son souci du comportement inconstant de Charles. Après tout, ce n’est plus son patient à présent. Elle sourie pour elle-même alors qu’elle appuie sur le bouton d’appel de l’ascenseur. Le Dr Lehnsherr n’a aucune idée de ce dans quoi il vient de s’embarquer.


End file.
